marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1610)
Miles instinctively leaped over the two movers carrying a television. The surrounding spectators stared at him in amazement and were baffled when he then vanished into thin air. While continuing down the street an older kid grabbed his bag. Miles grabbed the kid by the wrist and managed to stun him, much like the spider had done to him earlier before he passed out. Miles, afraid he might be a mutant, visited his best friend, Ganke, and confessed his new-found abilities to him and demonstrated his "Venom Strike". Ganke was amazed and immediately started doing research to explain the phenomenon. Ganke explained that Spider-Man received his spider-powers through a spider bite as well. This prompted Miles to attempt to climb the walls of his bedroom Ganke was overjoyed when Miles demonstrated his wall-crawling ability. Miles, however, just wanted to be normal. His father often spoke negatively of mutants. The next day they arrived at Aaron's apartment to find out what he knew about the Spider but he, and all of his belongings, were missing. Confused, Miles and Ganke left. They noticed a crowd observing a burning building. The crowd watched in awe as Miles rescued a woman and a helpless young girl and her dog. Miles retreated to a nearby alleyway and vomited. Miles decided to leave the heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Over the next two months Miles and Ganke moved into their dormitory at their new charter school. When Miles learned of a super hero brawl on the Queensboro Bridge and that Spider-Man had been shot he sneaked out to help the wounded Spider-Man. By the time Miles arrived in Queens it was already to late. He watched Spider-Man say his last words to his Aunt May before he died. Miles snuck through the crowd and asked a very sad Gwen Stacy what Spider-Man's name was, and she replied "Peter Parker". Miles was struck with grief over not being able to help Spider-Man before his untimely demise. He felt the real Spider-Man might still be alive that if he had done more with his powers. Miles and Ganke attend Peter's funeral where he once again spoke to the Gwen Stacy. Gwen told him that Peter did what he did because he was following his uncle's philosophy, that with great power came great responsibility, and that Peter had felt responsible for his uncle's death. The New Spider-Man Miles decided that he would become the new Spider-Man and began sketching costume designs. Ganke, having worn a Spider-Man costume for Halloween the previous year, offered it to Miles, even though it was a little too large. Miles went on his first ever patrol of the city, enjoying the freedom he felt leaping from building to building. Miles confronted the Kangaroo in his new makeshift Spider-Man costume. Kangaroo, and the surrounding crowd of spectators, were surprised by the very alive Spider-Man. The two fought and Miles was thrown through a plate-glass window. Miles eventually won by using his Venom Strike on Kangaroo while he was lifting a vehicle over his own head, causing him to drop it on himself. Exhausted, Miles wondered to himself that perhaps his costume was in bad taste, as was mentioned by many of the spectators during his fight. Miles' next patrol was cut short when he was attacked by Spider-Woman who demanded to know who he was. Miles was confused by the sudden appearance of a female Spider-Man. She webbed him up and Miles tripped and knocked himself out. He later awoke inside a holding cell at Triskelion ONE. Outside his cell were Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Hawkeye and Iron Man. After analyzing his blood, Tony came to the conclusion that Miles has a similar genetic makeup as Peter Parker. Fury correctly guessed that Miles had obtained his powers through a spider bite. Meanwhile, in the Triskelion medical ward, Max Dillon awoke from a chemically induced coma and immediately attacked all the medical staff. Miles and Fury immediately joined the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents in taking point. Electro took down Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Spider-Woman. Miles, using his camouflage, sneaked behind him and hit him with a large container. Electro, surprised and confused by Spider-Man being alive, was distracted long enough for Miles to use his Venom Strike on him, knocking him out. The next day, at school, Spider-Woman showed up in civilian clothing and handed Miles a case containing his new costume, courtesy of Nick Fury. She told him that he had one chance to prove himself. Miles was officially the new Spider-Man. Miles stopped a mugging, albeit very sloppily. Betty Brant captured video footage of him on her phone, which she brought to the Daily Bugle and presented to Jameson. The story of a new Spider-Man in New York made the headlines. Miles reviewed the Spider-Man Movie that had been released several months ago featuring actual footage of Peter Parker fighting with Dr. Octopus. He studied Peter's moves so he could become a better crime fighter like Peter was. Miles faced Omega Red, who was causing chaos in Long Island. Miles defeated Omega Red. Miles happened upon The Ringer robbing a bank. Miles managed to knock the Ringer out. When the police then arrived at the scene, Captain Frank Quaid tried to discuss Miles' motives as the new Spider-Man. Through Miles' combative and childish answers, Quaid surmised that this Spider-Man too was a teenager and informed Miles that he worked with the former Spider-Man from time to time. Quaid thanked Miles for his assistance but told him he was too young to be Spider-Man and to go home. The Prowler Miles was shocked when his Uncle Aaron confronted him with the revelation that he knew Miles was the new Spider-Man. Miles knew from Nick Fury that his uncle was the Prowler. Aaron told Miles he wanted them to work together but Miles refused. Aaron threatened to tell Miles' father about his secret. Miles was confused as to what to do with the whole situation. Together they went to fight the Scorpion. After defeating Scorpion, Miles handed him to the police which resulted in him almost being arrested. When Miles refused to help his Uncle again, Aaron unveiled his latest toy: a Vulture suit. Realizing (with Ganke's help) his Uncle intended to use him as his personal enforcer, Miles realized it was time to face reality and considered revealing his secret to his family. However, Uncle Aaron called his bluff. Miles made an ultimatum about their relationship; his Uncle was to stay away from his family and to leave New York City forever. However, Uncle Aaron was amused as well as infuriated that his nephew had the audacity to demand things of him. The two fought a catastrophic battle in which Aaron utilized vibro-shock gauntlets. Miles quickly realized his Uncle had no regard for human lives as he overturned a bus trying to hurt him. Aaron promised to bring Miles' body back to his father. At the climax of the battle, one of Aaron's damaged vibro-shock gauntlets exploded. The blast left Aaron severely injured and shredded Miles' costume. Before losing consciousness, Uncle Aaron cryptically told Miles that he was just like him as Miles could only look on in horror at his Uncle's state. The next day, Miles was in mourning of Uncle Aaron's death. The Daily Bugle called Miles a murderer. During school, Miles got a phone call asking to meet him at certain direction, during his way there, he faced Batroc. When he finally arrived to the address (a warehouse) Aunt May and Gwen approached Miles in order to give him Peter Parker's web-shooters. Captain America came out of the shadows and said Miles shouldn't be Spider-Man. Meeting another Peter Parker In an unusual turn of events, Miles accidentally encountered Spider-Man of an alternate earth universe. Because Peter Parker was dead in his world and there was confusion between the two, they began to fight. Peter unmasked Miles and demanded answers. However, Miles managed to knock out Peter with his Venom Strike. Unsure what to do with him, Miles brought Peter to S.H.I.E.L.D. to sort things out. At the Triskelion, Fury learned that this Peter Parker was from another world entirely. Suspecting there might be trouble in a dimensional incursion, he wanted to have Miles fill Peter in on what happened to that world's Peter Parker. However, the conversation was cut short when Mysterio appeared to attack both Spider-Men by shooting their helicoptor ride out of the sky with a RPG. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Miles possesses Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a Super Powered individual with a single punch. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. The upper limits of his strength are still unknown. *'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an olympic-level gymnast. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. *'Wall-Crawling:' Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. *'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. Unfortunately as of yet, he's not completely aware of the nature of this power. Miles is starting to figure out that "the buzzing" may be attempting to inform him of incoming danger, but again, he is unable as of yet to use it to his advantage like Peter could. *'Venom Strike:' Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. | Abilities = Basic Hand to Hand Combat Skills | Weaknesses = Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Man, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness. Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 13 year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. Miles has poor combat skills relying on his reflexes and as he his said himself: luck. He has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching videos of Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. Also, whereas Peter had his Web-Shooters (for multitudes of uses), Miles has no long range attack leaving him vulnerable to enemies that keep him at range. | Equipment = | Transportation = Miles has no other means as of yet for fast travel besides his enhanced speed, wall-crawling and leaping abilites. | Weapons = None | Notes = * Miles' father is African-American and his mother is Puerto Rican. * Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has a aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Strike. * While the original spider that created Spider-Man was killed, the new enhanced spider survived and can still bite others to create new spider-enhanced humans. * Timeline established by Brian Bendis via http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34654 * Miles became Spider-Man when he was thirteen, but his predecessor Peter Parker took up the mask when he was fifteen. * Miles' black and red costume appears as an alternate costume in the game, Spider-Man Edge Of Time, for his predecessor's Mainstream counterpart. * Miles in his brand new costume appears as a playable character in the online game Super Hero Squad Online. * Miles' parents names were revealed in the letter page of New Ultimate Spider-Man issue 8. * Miles last name is Morales which is his mother's last name and not his father's last name, which is Davis. *Miles takes his mother's last name similar to how Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man 2099 takes his mother's last name. *Miles defeats Peter Parker (The Amazing Spider-Man) when they first interacted with each other. However, this was due to beginner's luck as Peter was confused and unaware of Miles' Venom Strike being able to conduct through his webbing. In terms of combat experience, Peter is a seasoned veteran. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis Category:Death of Spider-Man